encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 72
Kasunduan is the seventy-second episode of Encantadia. It aired on October 25, 2016. Summary The episode opens at Lireo. Hagorn tells his armies that Pirena's sisters, led by Amihan, are the only enemies left, now that they had exterminated the Mulawins and destroyed Ascano. He also tells them how to detect enemy presence: *Amihan arrives with a gust of wind; *Danaya's presence brightens the colors of plants; *Paopao is always with Amihan wherever she goes; *Same with Ybrahim, Prince of Sapiro. Hagorn then orders his armies to "keep watching and improve their surveillance." When asked by Pirena about Kahlil's personality, Hagorn said that according to Ether, only Kahlil's body had aged up, but his mind is still an infant's. Amihan said that after they left Lireo, many of them have perished and that they had decreased in number. It is time for them to recruit more people into their force in order to win the war. Wantuk told Amihan that Apitong had already taken a journey for that purpose. Amihan replies that they still need to actively look for more allies, and if they don't cooperate they may not be able to recover Lireo. Amihan asked them if she can trust them: *Aquil said "Long live Lireo." *Ybarro said "Long live Sapiro." *Imaw said "Long live Adamya." *Wantuk said "Long live Hatho—" *Danaya said "Peace for Encantadia," repeated by the others. Back at Lireo, Pirena orders Gurna to bring Kahlil to her before the damas bring him back to his room. Gurna tells Pirena that she can't make use of a person who is an adult in appearance but infant in mind. Pirena replies that if Kahlil is still a newborn, she can still give him a blessing, as she believed that Alena and Danaya had done the same to the real Lira. Gurna now understands what Pirena meant. Adhara and LilaSari brought Lira to their camp in Ayleb. Lira thinks that the place is like a 'Picnic grove.' Adhara entrusted Lira to Kaizan, and informed Mayca of her plan to make Lira believe that they are allies of the diwatas. Adhara told Mayca that Lira should not escape. Pirena uses the Water Gem to bless Kahlil with prowess in battle and the ability to kill Lira, Amihan's daughter. Hagorn arrives at Pirena's room after hearing the news that the latter wants to be with Kahlil. Pirena says that she wanted to fully know her "Hadia" (nephew). Agane questions Pirena's interest towards him, but Pirena told her there is nothing wrong with being kind to the child of one of her sisters. Pirena then told Hagorn that she wanted to be Kahlil's guardian. Agane objects to it, but Hagorn said he could see no reason to refuse. Back at Ayleb, Lira sees Hitano, who asked her to release him, and told her that the people there are not her allies. LilaSari overhears the conversation and says that if they are not allies, they would not have saved Lira. Lira playfully uses Hitano as punching bag. LilaSari observed that he is a wicked creature, since even Lira is angry with him. Hitano said LilaSari cannot judge him, since she had not yet experienced love. LilaSari asked him if anyone could ever love someone like her, who had a cursed face, and asked him if he too would be afraid if she removed her mask. Hitano said he won't. Muyak wanted to accompany Danaya and Wantuk on their trip to look for Lira and to recruit more Encantados to their force. Both of them refused to take her, so she leaves and says she would prove her worth despite her size. Danaya realized that she hurt Muyak's feelings. Pirena tests the effect of the Water Gem's blessing by fighting Kahlil. Pirena tells Kahlil she will treat him as her son, as they still don't know where Alena is. At the human world, Mira weeps as she remembers both of her mothers, while clutching her robe. Anthony silently notices Mira. During Kahlil's training, Pirena also started weeping as she remembers Mira. She then resumed training with Kahlil. Cassiopea tries to find Kahlil in her cauldron but Ether appears to her, informing her that she is blocking her ability to see Kahlil, to make sure he kills Lira. Back at Lireo, Agane is worried about Pirena's interest in Kahlil, but Hagorn said he doesn't care, since Kahlil's mind is immature and Pirena is only looking for relief for the loss of Mira. Asval arrives and asked Hagorn for Pirena's hand in marriage in exchange for his loyalty and information about Amihan's location. Pirena overhears the conversation and objects. Hagorn says he is ready to set aside the rule that the Queen of Lireo could not marry if Asval would continue to supply them with valuable information. But it turns out that Pirena already knows that Amihan's new camp is in southern Sapiro, as reported by her pashneas. She then sends Asval away. Danaya and Wantuk encounter a group of Hathors. Aquil and Abog arrived and aided them. Aquil said their enemies would think twice about attacking if they are together. Danaya refused, since Aquil's mission is to find Alira Naswen. Aquil accepted her decision and went away with Abog. Danaya was annoyed that Aquil actually left. Wantuk teased her if she liked Aquil. Danaya orders Wantuk to be quiet before hitting him in the head. A dejected Asval told Agane to tell Pirena that he will never return there, after all the humiliation he had been through. Agane said Pirena will soon fall, if they work together to make Hagorn despise Pirena. Asval agrees to her plan and reiterates his promise that she would also profit once he managed to revive the Kingdom of Sapiro. Imaw tries to wake up Amihan. Cassiopea warns Amihan, through a dream, about the danger posed by Kahlil to Lira's life. She then apologizes to Amihan for she can't help her find Lira and orders her to do anything to protect her daughter. Amihan wakes up and tells Imaw that Lira is in danger. Imaw tries to use his Balintataw to find Lira.